Police Work
by HyaHya
Summary: LIGHTNING CHALLENGE (Just to give it a cool name!) Write a one shot about Vlad meeting Robin again in the future. Mindwiped, angry, clear headed, old, young, middleaged, I don't mind! I challenge anyone who's interested to write one! Remember to say when it's done so we can all read it! Inspector Robin meets a very interesting teenager.


_**This is a one shot for the lightning challenge set bai me! On Charchisto's forum! **_

_**Anyone is free to join in:**_

_LIGHTNING CHALLENGE (Just to give it a cool name!)_

_Write a one shot about Vlad meeting Robin again in the future.  
Mindwiped, angry, clear headed, old, young, middleaged, I don't mind!  
I challenge anyone who's interested to write one!  
Remember to say when it's done so we can all read it!_

**Police Work**

Quickly he produced a badge when he reached a police officer but they didn't move, instead scowled at him and said.

"What are they doing letting a kid like you into a crime scene?" The police officer grunted patronisingly, Vlad scowled; one of the disadvantages of not aging was he constantly looked like a teenager and it was used against him.

"I'm older than I look," Vlad murmured too engrossed in his own thoughts to notice the police officer's suspicious gaze.

"I think not, I think you stole this badge to get into the crime scene, do you know that it's a serious offence to-" Thankfully that was when the guild arrived.

"Vlad," Jonno called coming up to him handing him a sun pistol. "Load up, we've got a hostage situation," Vlad scowled for the second time in many minutes.

"Fine, let the police handle the negotiations then we go in," He looked around at the assortment of slayers. "This is retrieval!" He barked at them. "Don't shoot to kill; I need to find the ring leader," The police officer blinked. Once, twice and a third time as Vlad loaded up on UV pellets and led the group to where the inspector and negotiator stood beside a phone.

**-Line Break-**

Once he was over the shock of it, the teen seemed quite familiar.

Never in his two decades of policing had he seen a teenager leading had an attack force but then again, he had never seen a teenager quite like him. The boy had introduced himself as Vlad and had shaken his hand. 'Vlad' was apparently in charge of the whole operation. A teenager leading the whole thing, ridiculous but Vlad seemed at little too familiar and he carried this aura of power which made Robin feel rather inferior despite being the senior one.

"We get the breathers out first," Vlad had started issuing orders to Jonno and his force. "If negotiations don't work you help the breathers and I'll take the v-" Jonno coughed, loudly too. Vlad seemed to shoot him a thankful look. "I'll take the criminals," He finished lamely.

Robin had met Jonno before; they had been good friends in school until his father died and then Jonno left saying something about revenge, he'd also worked with Jonno on some occasions but he'd never met the person Jonno answered to. Apparently now he had. Jonno had always referred to them as a cold sod and Vlad did seem a bit cold but him and Jonno definitely were good friends.

"Excuse me," Robin asked just before Vlad and his force left. "Have I met you before? You seem faintly familiar," Vlad smiled slightly, _slightly_.

"I doubt you'd remember if we had," What an odd way to answer. Robin snatched his pistol off his belt and checked the cartridge, full. He'd aimed to follow Vlad in but apparently the teenager wasn't having it.

"You can't come with us; this isn't safe for hu-" Another cough from Jonno. "This is for experienced personnel only," Robin didn't like the scowl he was being given by Vlad, not at all.

"I have twenty odd years of experience under my belt; I think that more than qualifies." Vlad made a sort of growling noise and the men surrounding him took a nervous step backwards, how very odd.

"Fine," Vlad snapped coldly. "You go with Jonno," As they reached the back door Vlad stopped.

"Jonno," The person in question turned and faced Vlad. "You go in, I'll take the wall." Jonno nodded and started to lead his force in but Robin hung back. What he saw shocked him.

Vlad had begun to leap up the wall with ease jumping unnaturally high and finding hand holds where Robin could barely see in the dark. Quickly he hurried in to find a set of stairs and follow Vlad.

**-Line break-**

Once he'd scaled the wall he crouched on the window sill and checked the room immediately in front of him. Luckily it was empty. Silently he slid into the house, these guys were amateurs but he'd come out anyway. He'd needed something to do.

The scent of blood aroused the thirst resting in the back of his mind; he still hadn't quite got back on soy blood. Maybe it was a bad idea to come, too late now though. Really the vampires doing this apparently had no idea what they were getting into; they were in the front room on the top floor expecting an attack from the front and from human police, bloody morons.

Maybe this was a little too easy Vlad thought as he crossed the landing without making a sound or maybe it was just he was too good at what he did. Ignoring all of his suspicions he walked towards the door.

There was a creak behind him and it wasn't from Jonno's team. He whirled round bearing a set of pearly white fangs. Robin fell like a dead weight into him. Vlad scowled and silently dropped the unconscious inspector onto the floor.

**-Line break-**

"Vlad, why did you have to go all vampy on him?" Jonno's voice was corkscrewing straight into his headache. Then he realised he was awake and moving. Opening his eyes he realised he was dangling over someone's shoulder.

"He startled me," Was the calm protest from Vlad who apparently was holding him with ease.

"Agh!" Robin started to struggle and was promptly dropped on a hard floor which hurt. Once he got to his feet he stared at Vlad in shock; not many teenagers could lift a full grown man. "What happened?" Jonno and Vlad exchanged looks. Vlad took the easy way out.

"Classified," Robin scowled deeply at the teen ignoring the tendrils of unease that were creeping into his stomach.

"I think I outrank you in this instance and I demand to know exactly what's going on!" Robin growled causing to Vlad to snort loudly and Jonno to snigger slightly.

"Just make him remember please!" Jonno barked at Vlad.

"Fine," He walked over to Robin and the last thing he remembered before falling into a trance was a pair of yellow eyes.

**-Line break-**

"You have a lot of explaining to do,"


End file.
